What Itachi Really Wanted
by Zio Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke's eyes have finally recovered from the transplant. Will his new eyes help him destroy Konoha? Or will they hold secrets capable of turning Sasuke back into what he was before being consumed with hatred? Sasusak. Please leave a review! ABANDONED! Check out Those Green Eyes instead it's my replacement story to this.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys this is my first Naruto Fanfic and I'm planning on making it really long. I have outlined 90% of the chapters and it looks like this will be north of 30 chapters. That obviously could change and become a lot shorter or maybe even longer depending on how it goes. This is a Sasusak but it is more about Sasuke than anyone else. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters or ideas._

Prologue: Finally Ready

Sasuke's POV

There he sat, in some dark room in some God-forsaken part of the world. It was probably for the best that he had bandages on his eyes. The next person he would lay his eyes on would surely be murdered.

I am not a patient man. When things needed to be done, I had to be busy preparing myself to do what I had to do. In this case, I had one goal. It was to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village and to kill everyone there. All of them had to suffer. They had to suffer because of what my brother went through for them.

Inevitably, my thoughts led me to think of the people I once knew. Of course the stupid dope Naruto was the first to come to mind. Of course he and I weren't as distant as I wished.

After all, I had just seen him again. Out on the water, we had a small fight. He was lucky, that I had just fought Danzo or I would have killed him easily. But for some reason there was something that I can't shake off. He said that when we would fight we would both die. All our bonds in this world would be severed and we could live as equals.

What did that mean? To live without any sorts of restraints was impossible. No matter what I did, I could not take away the bond of Uchiha from myself. It was foolish for him to think in such a manner. If anything, I would be forever ridding the Uchiha clan from the Senju by killing him.

The Senju, just their name made my blood boil. The Senju had forever screwed the Uchiha over despite the fact that the Uchiha were truly superior. Peace through love? What a joke. The only way to achieve peace was by ending all conflict. To end all conflict one needed to be powerful. And power was achieved through hatred.

At this thought I began to feel a new energy pulsing in my eyes. This power was unlike anything else I had felt before. It was invigorating. I felt more alive than ever before.

"Sasuke." I hear Madara say. "The transplant should be complete. How do you feel?"

"Let me kill. Let me cleanse the Uchiha name." I respond.

"Very well. The time has come to attack Konoha. I have decided to just send you initially. That way, you will be able to seek out any specific targets you wish to kill. The main army will follow up your initial attack after you send the signal." He explains the plan.

"Hn." I reply while ripping off the bandages from my eyes. Soon, I will have avenged you brother. All the bastards who took advantage of you were going to pay.

_Yeah, it's really short I know. But I think it was a good way to set up the story. Please let me know what you think. I'm really in need of some awesome reviewers for this story so please if you're reading this drop a review! Honestly the more reviews I get the better the story will be I promise! Thanks guys!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, I just want to start off by thanking everyone who reviewed the first chapter! You guys are awesome! Anyways, here we go!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters or ideas._

Chapter 1: How To Show My Love

Sakura's POV

It was nice to finally be back in Konoha. I actually hadn't had a chance to come here since the war started. I had constantly been near the frontlines due to my medical skills.

Needless to say, this break was a very welcome change of pace. I was glad that Tsunade-shishou had been able to convince the Raikage to set rotations for shinobi. In standard war conditions, shinobi were expected to stay at the front lines for 2 months and then get 2 weeks to recover and relax at an allied base of their choice.

I was now on my 2-week reprieve and naturally I had chosen to stay at Konoha. Naruto and Kakashi Sensei were assigned to the defense of the village so when they weren't on watch, I actually got to hang out with them.

Ino-pig was scheduled for her break to begin today too so we had decided to catch up with each other at one of the cafes in the village.

As I walked through the streets, I couldn't help but notice how empty it seemed. Normally, the village streets were bustling with people going in all different directions. Today though, it was the exact opposite. It was actually odd to see someone like me walking around. I guess that's what war does I thought bitterly.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud blonde girl.

"Hey! Billboard-brow! Over here!"

I turn to see Ino sitting at one of the outdoor tables waving to me. I make my way over to her and give her a hug. After all, she was my best friend.

"Ino-pig, I've missed you! How are you?" I ask her genuinely concerned.

"Well normally, I'd say life these days is awful. But it's a lot worse for some other people right now." She says seriously. "How are you doing Sakura?

"Same as you. I'm just happy that you're doing Ok."

"Yeah, thankfully I haven't lost anyone either. I really hope it stays that way. This war is so awful." Ino remarks.

"Well, at least you haven't had to work in the medical corps. Some of the injuries are so gruesome that I can't even sleep."

"I know what you mean." Ino replies. "I'll have a hot chocolate and a club sandwich please." She says to the waiter.

"Same for me please." I say to the waiter.

"You know Kabuto's resurrection jutsu?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, it's horrible. I can't believe that they don't even respect the dead."

"Yeah, I had to face Asuma Sensei."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I am." She responds.

"How were you able to fight against him?"

"Believe me, it was almost impossible. Although, I think Choji took it the hardest. I had to convince myself, that I was helping him. Even though I was hurting him, it was for the best in the long run."

"What do you mean better in the long run?"

"Sakura, you know that they don't like being brought back to life. It isn't natural. When I was fighting him, I felt like once we beat him we were putting him out of his misery."

"You were helping him break free again?" I ask.

"Exactly. It was so hard to attack him. But I realized that he wanted that. I wasn't really hurting him. I was actually helping him by saving him from the pain of existing in that manner."

"I understand. At least you were able to help him. You three must have made him so proud." I try consoling Ino.

Ino smiled in response before changing to a much lighter topic.

After grabbing lunch with Ino, we had gone to the park and watched all the little kids playing around. Then, we decided to gather some flowers and put them on Asuma's grave.

Now, I was lying in my bed thinking back to what Ino had said. I went through a similar situation rather recently. It was with Sasuke. Sasuke was going down a path of darkness. This path was going to lead to nothing but misery for him.

Unfortunately, he was being too shortsighted to see that. I loved him so much I couldn't stand it. I couldn't bear watching him hurt himself. It hurt me to see him on the path that he was on because I knew he was going to hurt himself. But would it hurt me more to see him dead?

Would I rather see him go down a path on which he was going to hurt himself or would I rather see him avoid it completely by his death? I had decided that I would rather see him dead. And I tried killing him. But I was just too weak. As always, I couldn't do it. I failed. And I needed Naruto to protect me.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Why couldn't I do it? Why was I so weak? I had decided to kill him but my resolve was just as weak as I am. The question now, was what should I do?

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, let Naruto handle Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei told me._

"_What?"_

"_I appreciate the fact that you tried to handle Sasuke yourself. But, you can't do it. Don't feel bad. I can't do it, Tsunade-sama can't, and no one else can do it. Only Naruto can. The best thing to do would be to just support him now Ok?"_

"_All right."_

_End Flashback_

I understood that only Naruto could handle Sasuke. I had faith in him to do it too. But where did I fit in? Even Naruto would need help. I had to be there for him. But what was it that I could do? Unfortunately, I fell asleep without an answer.

_Yeah I know, another short chapter. At least it was longer than the last one though right? Anyways, definitely leave a review. And I promise that the next chapter will be longer and also it is going to be a lot more interesting. The plot will definitely pick up. I just wanted to start things off by showing where Sasuke starts and where Sakura starts. Anyways, REVIEW! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Anyways, here's the next chapter._

Chapter 2: Reunion

Sakura's POV

The village was so empty at night. There was no one walking along the streets anymore. Konoha was renown for its famous nightlife. But ever since the war started that nightlife was non-existent.

People were so stupid sometimes. They were in just as much danger during the day as they were during night. It made no sense to only come out during the day and not the night.

I really needed some fresh air. But I also wanted some company. Too bad Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei were both on guard duty tonight. And Ino-pig wanted to spend her first night back with her family.

Her father obviously wasn't home but her mother was. So, she wanted to spend time with her. Of course, my parents had wanted me to stay with them during this break but I refused.

I made an excuse that the hospital could need me at night. So, I was supposed to spend most of my time there. I loved my parents dearly but I knew I couldn't handle their questions.

Unlike me, neither of my parents were shinobi. Sometimes, I've wondered what they were thinking when they allowed me to become one. After all, I only wanted to impress Sasuke.

Looking back, I'm really surprised they didn't know that I wanted to become a shinobi just because of a crush I had. Of course, it was no longer a crush. I don't know or remember exactly when, but I know that one day my crush ended and became pure love. Of all the boys in the world, I fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Of course as fate would have it, I was thinking about my love for him when I walked by the bench. It was the very same bench he had left me on, when he abandoned the village.

Immediately, I had to hold back tears. I began to run away. I couldn't stand the sight of that bench. I didn't even know where I was headed. I just allowed my feet to carry me wherever they were taking me.

Soon, I was brought to the park. With another pang, I remembered this was where I first met Sasuke. All that was driven out of my mind though, when I heard someone crying.

I looked over and in the corner of the park there was a little boy crying. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place him. I quickly made my way over and what I saw horrified me.

The little boy had been crying over the dead bodies of 3 people. A man, a woman, and another teenage boy. I immediately tried healing them but they were all dead. There was nothing I could do.

I felt a huge amount of pity for the little boy. I tried to comfort him.

"Shhhhh. It'll be Ok." I whisper to him.

He just continued to hide his face in his hands and cry his heart out. I needed to know who he was and what happened. So, I decided to try and pry his hands away from his face.

When I finally managed to pull his hands away, I saw his eyes. They were red. And his tears were not tears. Rather, the tears were a river of blood coming from his eyes. But even that, wasn't as disturbing to me as the fact that I knew this boy. It was Sasuke.

I suddenly wake up in my bed, with beads of sweat running down my face. It was just a nightmare. I felt horrible though. All these years I've tried to understand Sasuke but never I truly consider how horrible it must have been to go through what he had. A young boy not even 10 years old witnesses his beloved brother kill every bit of family he had.

I had chills just thinking about it. In my dream he was so alone. He was so vulnerable and there was no one there for him. I finally began to realize what the pain of solitude was. Naruto had always been isolated because of the Kyuubi.

Maybe that was why he understood Sasuke so well. It was probably the reason that Naruto hadn't given up on him even now. My job was to just have faith in Naruto now.

With my mind settled, I was finally able to drift back into sleep.

I woke up early the next morning and made my way to the kitchen. As I cut up some fruit for breakfast I realized that I needed to grab some groceries for the next few weeks. After all, I was going to be at home because of the reprieve.

I took a quick shower. After I dressed, I grabbed my ninja pouch and medical supplies on my way out. After all, it never hurt to be prepared especially in times like these.

On my way there, I passed by the park from my dream last night. I couldn't help but wonder where Sasuke was right now. Was he all right? Since, the war started there had been no sign of him. That was very odd. After all, Sasuke was probably the best fighter on the other side. For him not to be seen in battle was almost disturbing.

There were plenty of theories about that hovering around. Some thought that Madara had killed him already. I highly doubted that. After all, Madara went to great lengths to protect him from us.

Then, there were others who thought that he was trapping Sasuke. I also found that to be a stupid idea. One, because Sasuke's blood thirst for Konoha was to great to just allow him to sit still. And two, because Madara would not be an idiot and keep his best asset from fighting. That was plain foolish.

When I brought this up with Kakashi, he and I seemed to agree that Madara was saving him for something. Something special. That was a bone-chilling thought. What could be so important that Madara was saving Sasuke for just that?

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize I had arrived at the market. That was until someone called my name.

"Sakura!" I turned to see Kurenai-sensei walking towards me.

I immediately smiled. Lady Tsunade had actually entrusted me to be Kurenai's doctor before the war started. I had been guiding her through her first few months of pregnancy until we were interrupted by the war.

"Kurenai-sensei!" I greet cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Sakura. Thank you. How are you? I heard from Ino that you were on a short break. So, I decided to keep an eye out for that lovely pink hair of yours." She ends with a kind smile.

"I'm doing great!" I lie. How could anyone be doing well with a war going on? Kurenai must have seen this on my face because she added:

"War is truly awful. I regret so much that you have to witness it." She says sincerely.

"It's all right. It is my duty after all." I try to sound cheery. "How's the baby?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Oh he's doing wonderful. He's even started kicking!" Kurenai says proudly.

"Oh that's-" I was suddenly cut off by a gigantic explosion. The explosion rocked the very foundations of the earth it seemed. All around us people began to fall down. Luckily, I was able to catch Kurenai just as she lost balance. Then, sirens began to blare signaling an emergency.

Konoha was being attacked. Unfortunately, the explosion came from the other side of the village.

"Come on, let's get you home." I say to Kurenai.

"No, it's fine. I can fight." Kurenai tries to argue.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no way you can fight while you're almost 9 months pregnant. I'm taking you home." I scold her.

"But Sakura-"

"No means no. Besides forget about yourself for a second and think of your child. What would Asuma say if he knew you were trying to do this?" I cut her off before she could argue anymore.

After a second, she began to nod her head. It seemed my words had gotten the point across.

"Good, now let me carry you. It will be faster and probably safer too with the ground shaking so much." I explain to her.

I guided my chakra to flow more into my arms and using that enhanced strength I picked her up. I began to move in the direction of her house. On the way there, I could see the panic in the eyes of the civilians. They had no idea what to do and in all honesty, there was nothing really they could do. They stood no chance against the enemy.

When I finally reached Kurenai's apartment, I sensed someone coming up behind me. I got ready to attack and protect Kurenai when I turned to see that it was Shikamaru.

"Sakura! Is Kurenai all right?" He asks with concern.

"I'm just fine Shikamaru." Kurenai answers for me. "What are you doing here though?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Shikamaru admits. "Anyways, we should get going Sakura. They'll need us by the battle."

"Right. Take care sensei. And don't you dare try and leave to fight!" I say with a menacing edge to my voice.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't. And please be careful. Both of you." She says to us worry lacing her words.

Shikamaru and I both nod before rushing off. Ever since the initial explosion, there had been a constant chain of them. The ground was shaking uncontrollably and buildings were collapsing left and right. This made movement almost impossible. It was slowing us considerably and it probably took 10 minutes for us to reach the battle.

On the way there, I turned to Shikamaru. Maybe he knew a little bit about what was going on.

"How big do you think their army is?" I ask.

"You know, to be honest I don't think it's even an army. I think it's just a small elite task force. Maybe even just Madara himself. After all, if it was an army then the enemy shinobi should have been within in the village walls by now. And it also would have been impossible for them to move an army without being detected earlier."

"Yeah that makes sense." I reply. This was bad. In order to fight Madara we needed Naruto, Bee, and all of the Kages. Unfortunately, we only had Naruto. Even Tsunade-sama wasn't in the village right now. Who knew how long it could take to get reinforcements here? Would Naruto be able to hold him off for long enough for them to arrive?

When we finally arrived, to my relief I couldn't see Madara. What I did see caught me off guard completely. Naruto was fighting Sasuke. There was a circle of Konoha shinobi around them. I managed to spot Kakashi.

Shikamaru and I quickly made our way towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell is going on? Why isn't anyone helping Naruto?" I ask furiously.

"Naruto requested that no one interfere. Even if, it looked like he was going to die. He and Sasuke are trying to settle things here and now." Kakashi replies not even taking his eyes off the battle to look at me.

Naruto was surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke was surrounded by the same dark chakra being that he was surrounded by when he fought Kakashi.

Every time, the two of them exchanged blows the earth would shake. Adjusting to the ground was hard. But not as hard as it was for me to just stand and watch. Each time one of them got hurt, it hurt me. I felt awful that they had to do this.

Eventually, it got to the point that I couldn't bear watching so I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see either of them get hurt. Then, Kakashi said something to me.

"Sakura, this is it. You might want to see the end."

Just as he said it, I heard two familiar sounds. I began to hear a whirling sound and the sound of birds chirping.

I opened my eyes to see Naruto and Sasuke both getting ready to attack. They rushed each other and when they met there was another huge explosion. The blast sent them both flying back.

But it seemed that Sasuke had anticipated that. Because, as he flew back that mysterious chakra enveloped him again. And he fired what looked like an arrow towards Naruto. There was no way Naruto was ready for it. I saw as his eyes widened in shock before the arrow hit him.

Sasuke landed on his feet while, Naruto landed flat on his back. Naruto was gravely injured. I began to run towards him but Kakashi held me back.

"I'm sorry. But Naruto doesn't want anyone, not even you, to interfere." Kakashi says while trying to keep me from rushing to him.

"Let me go." I snarl.

Sasuke began walking towards Naruto. Then, halfway he stopped. He raised his left hand and pointed it at Naruto. Suddenly, it began to glow blue with his Chidori.

Sasuke's POV

As I walked towards the dope, I couldn't help but think that the Uchiha were finally triumphant over the Senju. All it would take is one last blast. Then, the world would now that the Uchiha were the most powerful clan ever.

As I charged my Chidori, I took a moment to consider all the Uchiha who had suffered because of the damn Senju. It was that hatred which powered my attack.

I let the beam loose, only to see a pink streak rush in front of Naruto. What a fool. Did she honestly think that I'd stop my attack because of her? I looked straight into her eyes as I sent the beam towards her.

But before I looked into her eyes I froze. The dope had gotten up to his knees behind her. And both his eyes were different. They were Sharingan and the chakra was Itachi's.

When my eyes met Naruto's, I heard Itachi's voice.

"Stop, little brother."

_Well, what'd you think? Make sure you give a review! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise that if I get 30 reviews I'll update faster than what I'm planning. Hahaha. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated for quite a while and I'm sorry. I was just really lazy with typing this chapter up. That's really odd of me especially considering the fact that this is an ultra short chapter. Again, sorry for that too. Anyways, here it is I hope you all enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 3: His Last Wish

Sasuke's POV

"Stop, little brother."

I immediately froze at the sound of my brother's voice. The next thing I knew, I was in my parents' house. In fact, I was in the very room in which they were murdered.

Standing across from me was Itachi with his back turned. Slowly he turned to face me. I couldn't believe it. He was alive.

"Brother!" I yelled joyously running towards him in order to embrace him. Too bad he was one step ahead of me and gave me a tap on my forehead as he used to do when I was younger.

"I must say it is a pleasant change to see you running to hug me instead of kill me Sasuke." He said with a small smile.

"Brother, I'm so sor-"

"Don't be. Although, this means you know the truth." Itachi sighed.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have fought you. Together, we could have taken down the whole damn village."

"Madara has clouded your judgment." Itachi replied simply.

"What do you mean? Those bastards deserve to die. They used you. Your life was ruined because of them." I answered angrily.

"Sasuke, stop and consider something. I had a choice didn't I? I could have saved the clan instead. I didn't. I chose to save the village."

"They didn't leave you with much of a choice did they? There would've been a war if you hadn't done what you did."

"Exactly. There would have been a war. I chose to give myself up in order to prevent that. My life's work was to save these people and yet you go around killing them in my name. When in reality, I did everything to save them. I didn't save them just so that you could slaughter them. Your recent work makes my life a total waste."

Itachi was reprimanding me for trying to avenge him? It made no sense.

"You want me to just let them walk free knowing everything you went through?" I asked him, trying to understand his madness.

"Yes."

"But why?" I pressed.

"Because I chose to do this for them of my own free will. The life of a shinobi is one of sacrifice. I gave myself up along with the clan for the greater good. I told you to despise me not the village. The reason I didn't kill you along with the rest of the clan was because I loved you too much to kill you. And I also thought that if there was one person capable of rebuilding the Uchiha clan stronger than before it would be you, Sasuke." He explained.

I stood quiet for a minute taking all of this in. Tears began falling down my face. I had failed my brother again. All his life he worked towards a single goal and I had been doing everything I could to work against it.

"Come Sasuke, let's take a walk." Itachi suggested.

I followed Itachi around the house. Neither of us spoke. We just looked at the old rooms and relived the memories we shared. Then, Itachi walked out of the house into the Uchiha district. He walked to the middle of the district and stopped.

"It seems so empty doesn't it?" He finally broke the silence.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"It needs to be filled up again." He said smiling as he looked at me.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him bluntly.

"Oh nothing. Mother always wanted grandchildren and father would be very proud to see you rebuild the clan."

"Itachi, there's no one worthy of the Uchiha name."

"Ah. Foolish brother you took my eyes. That means a part of will always be with you. I get to see your thoughts."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said truthfully.

"Maybe you haven't realized it yet. But in time you will. Anyways, I have a task for you Sasuke."

"Yes, what is it brother?" I asked him eagerly. I was determined not to fail him this time.

"If you wish to avenge me, kill Madara."

"Madara?"

"Yes. He is the reason the Uchiha have been cursed for so long. Kill him and you will break the curse of our clan. And instead of trying to destroy the village why don't you try and rebuild the Uchiha clan here? Can you imagine how proud father would be of you if you rebuilt the clan here in Konoha and made the Uchiha the dominant clan through hard work and determination?"

"All right brother. I accept. But you have to tell me how are you here? I thought you were dead."

"I am dead. But before our fight, I gave Naruto some of my power. It would trigger when he was on the verge of death and only if your Sharingan and my Sharingan were present. Since, you took my eyes my Sharingan was present along with yours. The only person capable of putting Naruto on the verge of death was you. So, I planted a very unique Tsukiyomi in his eyes. That is how we are here."

"You knew this would happen?"

"I had a guess and in all honesty I didn't want to leave it to chance. That's why I took this precaution."

"So then this is it?" I asked sadly.

"In a sense, yes this is it Sasuke. But remember what I once told you? I will always be there for you even if it was as obstacle. Although, I think you have surpassed even me now." He said smiling.

Itachi gave me one last forehead tap before hugging me. Slowly, he began to fade away.

"Goodbye Itachi. May death bring you the peace you sought in this life." I bid farewell to my beloved older brother.

Soon my tears for leaving Itachi became tears of blood going down my face. I was back in the middle of the battle.

My attack was headed straight towards Naruto and Sakura. It was now time for me to choose the path I would follow the rest of my life.


End file.
